A Collection
by Blue-Straws
Summary: I am gonna start a collection of drabbles and oneshots related to Beauty Pop, The first one being named 'Scratching Post'. Ohh and Anyone go an idea for a better Title?
1. Scratching Post

**Hmm lets see it 3:12am and I can't sleep. In my sleep deprived state I came up with this, when trying to continue my chaptered fic [sweatdrop. This will just be a collection of drabbles/One-shots... I think**

**Anyway onto my first submission to the collection. There will be OOC-ness and plot holes but that may be due to the fact that I wrote this in the early hours of the morning. It is set in the future and they are both older here than they are in the Manga. Here we go... :D**

* * *

**A Scratching Post.**

It was early morning and Narumi sat in his salon frowning at the package he had just received. It was a scratching post meant for that Puffy-head, well he reasoned to himself that it was meant for her cat - Shampoo. She had just called to say that she was going to come down for it, but honestly there was no point in her calling him. It must of been a habit she had developed from her dad. [NOTE

He sighed, wondering when his saloon had turned into her own personal post office. His rather idiotic question was answered soon enough when she popped in through the door that led to his living quarters. (He still refused to admit it was theirs). They had moved in with each other much to their dismay and their friends delight. There 'friends' had schemed out the whole thing and ensured that both of the parties concerned had no choice, he could thank Ochia for that. He was still keeping to his promise to never forgive Ochia, even if it had worked out better than expecte,. he would still stand by his promise.

She walked past him having obviously just recently woken up. Her clothes were wrinkled and she rubbed at her eyes in an ALMOST adorable way. She yawned and stretched out her arms, standing on her tip toes, allowing him to realise she had not grown that much, but enough not to be considered short, it was almost the same in Narumi's case. His attention moved to her hair, the vain of his life, no matter what it went trough, whether it was her sleeping or a storm it still remained in its puffy state. He scowled.

"What is a scratching post for anyway?", he asked his patience growing thin, it seemed to do that when his thoughts drifted to her hair.

She turned to him with a face of indifference, "It's to wear down Shampoo's claws and ensure he doesn't damage anything he is not meant to". She must of felt that was a sufficient explanation for she left Narumi to his thoughts to have a shower and get ready for the shop to open.

Narumi sat in envy of Shampoo. In a way the scratching post allowed Shampoo to take out all his frustrations without hurting anyone or anything. It wore down his claws and made them less harmful. He rested his chin on his hand and growled, he had finally reached his new low being jealous of a cat over such a trivial thing. He pushed his thought aside and prepared to open the shop.

A little later on Kiri appeared, yawning and complaining about the noise. Narumi who had to open the shop by himself stormed over.

"What the hell were you doing?" he hissed, a single vein popping on his forehead. It hadn't been much trouble but this hadn't been the first time either.

"Sorry" she said, no sincerity placed in the single word. She then turned, without having explained why she was late, and greeted her first customer, leading her to a chair and beginning to cut almost immediately.

"So uncute", he mumbled turning on his heel to find that his first customer had finally arrived. She apologised for running late complaining about the awful traffic and Narumi couldn't help but smile. 'At least someone could be sincere', he silently commented to himself while his gaze moved over to Kiri a smirk firmly placed upon his features.

Unlike many other times, when he would of shouted or complained about a waste of time, he only smiled and guided his customer towards her seat. The women raised her eyebrow and followed Narumi's gaze over to Kiri. The women was a regular of Narumi, having followed him from each salon he had worked in. Since the first time she was served and now there was a definite change. Being a regular of Narumi's when she had heard the news of Narumi opening his own saloon she had been delighted that he had finally settled down to one place. When she had heard he was opening it with a girl she was shocked and disappointed (who wouldn't it seemed Narumi was off the market). It had definitely benefited him though, he could finally deal with the customers properly and seemed to have calmed down.

The women smiled, "She's worn you down hasn't she, Narumi-san?". The statement had interrupted his concentration and therefore his cutting. He was about to retort when he was caught by himself. It was true that he seemed to rid himself of his frustrations when he talked to her, she seemed to wear down his anger. Or to have increased his patience threshold, depending on which way you looked at things.

Sighing, he smiled a rare soft smile. "Yeah, I guess she resemble's a scratching post in that sense", he admitted to the customer but more to himself.

His smile soon turned to a boyish grin as he realised he no longer had a reason to be jealous of Shampoo, for now...

* * *

**I do not own any manga titles, and although I can come up with the occasionally decent drawing I don't have enough talent to draw one. Ruining my Dream of becoming one [runs to her corner of woe**

**Read and Review, it tempts me to write more, which may mean you don't want to review :P**

**[NOTE In the manga when Narumi goes to get his hair cut her dad calls Kiri on the phone to tell her to come down to see her 'friends'.**


	2. What if

**What if...**

**A Beauty Pop Fanfiction**

* * *

_What if..._

Narumi, Kei and Ochia sat in front of the entrance of the Sp room waiting for their customers, when the door creaked open.

A person appeared through the crack in the door and yawned walking in, oblivious of their surroundings.

"Not so noisy..." the person mumbled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?", Narumi - the self-proclaimed King - shouted.

"We are about to open..." was all Ochia said.

Kei sat and ate his crisps silently.

The person causing the commotion turned their head and frowned. She looked at the three of them.

"I spoke too soon.." was all they mumbled as they walked to the door, yawning. Unsure of the room layout they knocked into a table sending a box of scissors crashing to the floor. She stopped yawning and opened one eye to see the thing she knocked over. The scissors were broken beyond repair.

"..." Ochia pushed up his glasses, the light covering his eyes. "What should we do, Narumi?".

The said person sat down, a murderous intent flowing around him. His hands gripped violently at the chair rests as he turned to the vandal.

"... Sorry" was all Kiri replied with an indifferent face, but deep down she knew that she had just practically taken away a beauticians life line.

"...SO UNCUTE!! With your hair and your attitude, you could easily be mistaken for a boy", his arm was outstretched with his index finger pointing at the vandal. "You will work as a Sweeping Boy to pay off the damage".

Narumi sat down and looked at Ochia, "What's the little doggie's name?"

Click Clank, Clog, Splutter, Click.

'... I knew the inner boy's brain was messed up' was all Kiri could think of the spectacle in front of her.

"Koshiba Kiri, not very well known, sleeps and eats, does not't seem to do much else. Has a small following of friends, they are referred to as Kanako, Taro-tard and Iori. Iori could be a great asset to SP in more ways than one. His family is in the perfume industry and his popularity with girls seems to rival yours", was what the database of Ochia's provided the small group with.

The three boys turned to the female to wait for her reaction, only to find she was yawning her way to the door.

"Not so fast, Kei!" was all Ochia had to say to pull Kei from his chips and have him grab Kiri Koshiba's arms, throwing her into a changing room and flinging in the bag which contained a plain grey uniform and apron.

Fortunately for Kiri, the room was on the first floor and the changing room had a large window. She slipped out the window, yawning all her troubles away, and in search of a good place to nap.

"This place is so noisy" she mumbled - from a safe distance - as she heard Narumi shouting at the top of his lungs "Where the hell is that puffy-head?"

_Beauty Pop had started differently_

* * *

**Well one thing for sure Bisco would be getting Kiyoko done for copyright.**

**Don't own it.**

**Review Please**


	3. Causing Displeasure Attracts Displeasure

**Causing Displeasure, Attracts Displeasure**

**Must have read Scratching Post.. I guess**

**This Drabble emerged from the fact that in the first of this collection of one-shots (which currently only stands at 3, including this) I left out how Ochiai got the two to stay in the same flat/work in the same salon. I hope this answers your question, people who asked

* * *

**

Ochiai sat at his desk with a pile of paper. Now being the head of the top Beauty Cosmetic company in Japan, you would presume it was a very important piece of paper. Well it was not in a financial sense, in a self-indulgent sense it was. You see Ochiai took pleasure in other people's discomfort, and he took much pleasure from the displeasure of his childhood friend Narumi.

He smiled as he imagined Narumi's face. A huge smirk spread on his features and his secretary - Kanako - flinched at the sight of it. Not even wanting to discover the reason for his sudden pleasure.

The pile of paper had the deeds for a shop and flat in the local area. He owned them of course but he had just offered the shop to Narumi, who had finally been able to escape the clutches of his father. Narumi was planning to open his own small hair salon and that shop seemed perfect. It was the opposite of what the head of the top salon in Japan expected, and this made it an even easier decision for the hot-headed self-proclaimed genius.

You may now be thinking, you can't find Narumi experiencing any extreme displeasure from this, infact it was rather uncharacteristic of the man that now sat infront of a mahogany desk to offer anything for nothing. The dirty little secret behind the now dangerously large smirk was that, the only person who had ever beaten Narumi, and could drive him up the wall with a simple nickname, Kiri Koshiba had also been given the shop.

He sighed in content, "Koshiba-san...". His thoughts drifted to the small beautician and his eyes glazed over.

The slight cough of his secretary, who had a light frown creasing her brow and was currently flustered, woke him up from his idle day-dreaming. "Sir, Narumi is on the phone and... I th-think I may have l-l-l-lost my hearing...", she stuttered while rubbing her ear as she waited for his instruction.

"... put him on the speaker phone...", Ochiai said, then added, "...at the lowest volume possible". His smirk turned into a full fledged grin as he heard Narumi screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL OCHIAI!?!? MUSSY-HEAD IS HERE!"

This was even better then he could have ever predicted.

The fact that Koshiba-san was not meant to be there until tomorrow did not't seem to bother Ochiai, infact it made the situation better.

The fact that Kanako, who's jaw was still trailing across the floor from shock, had informed him that Koshiba-san was on call-waiting and sounded rather annoyed - in an indifferent sort of way - did not register.

The fact that his friend, who's first (and still only) crush was Koshiba-san, was now set up to live in the same flat and co-own the same saloon as her, was lost on him.

Ochiai could only take pleasure in the extreme displeasure of his friend at that exact moment in time.

* * *

**Do not own Beauty Pop nor the characters, if I did, Ochiai would be a lot more like Kyoya from OHSHC.**

**Read and Review! Please.**


	4. Male Customers

**Male Customers**

**Another, wow you people are lucky, you get two crappy updates in one day and at 2 in the morning as well. Anyway this one is a scene that I couldn't help from forming. It can stand on its own... sorta, but its sits better with chapter 1 and 3.**

**Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**

Narumi was at the desk of his (and Kiri's) salon when he noticed a disturbing fact. Half of that Mussy-heads customers today were male, where as Narumi had no male customers, ever! He checked the other days and was further disturbed to find the same pattern as well as some customers who seemed to regular for his liking. Who would come to a saloon once every two weeks? He looked down at the book having a sudden urge to scribble out all of Kiri's customers. Unfortunately Narumi was interrupted by his next customer. He dropped the pen on the book, promising himself to come back to deal with it.

He turned around with his customer and was about to lead her to his usual area when his eyes caught a small detail in Kiri's area. There was a guy, and a decent looking one at that. He sat there with a huge smile as he talked to Mussy-head who continued to cut his hair, allowing the occasional noise of agreement leave her mouth. He clenched his fists and lead his customer into Kiri's area with the excuse - to himself - that the sweeper wouldn't have reached his area yet.

The customer was strategically placed so that there would only be one seat between the two pairs, meaning Narumi could hear the conversation. This also allowed him to get a closer look at the idiot who let that Mussy-head near him with a pair of scissors (he failed to remember that Kiri cut his hair too). The man was about the same age as him, if not a year older. He had blond hair that at the moment was all over the place, and brown eyes that watched Kiri as she cut his hair. He began squinting slightly and that was when Narumi saw a pair of glasses on the counter.

His customer cleared her throat and he began to apologise for the delay. He cut her hair, the slight snipping becoming gradually harsher, while he kept an ear on the conversation between the Kiri and the mystery male.

"Kiri, Kiri, Kiri you don't belong here!" the man exclaimed rather loudly, causing Narumi to tense up and concentrate more on the conversation. "Look how tightly we are packed together! A princess like you deserves a salon of her own", he informed her while glancing to his side, a smirk placed on his features and an eyebrow raised to Narumi.

In the meantime, Narumi was surrounded by a dangerous aura and his snipping became violent. The poor woman he was dealing with quivered under the pressure and looked like she was about to cry.

Narumi stopped when he heard a snippet of whispering from the male, who he was dangerously close to killing at the moment.

"Well what do you think, won't you discuss it over dinner?", Narumi's jaw dropped. His co-worker was being hit on and she hadn't battered an eyelid. if anything she seemed even more relaxed. She let out a yawn as if this was boring her, as if it was a daily occurrence.

Narumi - unable to stop himself - left his customer with the excuse of needing hairspray. He failed to notice her delight and walked over to the other two.

"What are you doing?", He loudly whispered to the male "Leave her alone!". He then turned to Kiri and pointed his finger in an accusing manner. "You are not allowed male customers!", He told her in a low voice.

Kiri looked at him like he had just torn up the shop and burned it down, then looked down at her customer and apologised, "Sorry, It's a bit loud in here today". She yawned and pulled away his cape, letting the hair lie in its intended style. Narumi scowled as he noted that it suit him perfectly. Ignoring Narumi she led the customer to the counter and he paid her, all the while grinning and laughing with Kiri, who had slight smile on her face.

The customer slipped a card into her hand and turned to Narumi smirking. He left, leaving Kiri with the promise to come back soon while reminding her that he was only a phone call away.

Once the idiot left, Narumi watched Kiri as she crossed off the appointment and yawned, chucking the small card over her shoulder and into the bin behind her.

Narumi realised he had no need to worry about Mussy-Head having male customers.

Instead he had to worry about the fact that it had bothered him that much...

* * *

**Do not Own Beauty Pop nor the characters. If I did Ochiai would look alot smexier**

**Read and Review Please**


End file.
